


Lost to Her

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Granger-Winchester Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Dean and Hermione get caught outside in a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Series: Granger-Winchester Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Lost to Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Day 4, Prompt: A prompt given to you by someone else. 
> 
> Prompt given to me: Person A loves to sit on the porch and watch thunderstorms. Person B is terrified of thunder and prefers to spend the storm hiding under the covers. What happens when they lock themselves out of their cabin and a summer storm rolls in?

Shortly after Hermione had been foisted into their lives via circumstance, Dean could tell the woman had seen some shit in her life. One could recognize the haunted look behind someone’s seemingly happy gaze when one hid the same look. 

On their first hunt together, he watched the usually unflinching woman recoil at the sound of a door being slammed. He did the same thing whenever he heard dogs barking. Later, Sam handed him the book she had leant him, Hogwarts a History, and Dean learned all about the war and the torture. 

After that, he couldn’t get himself to resent her presence anymore. They were too much alike. Suffered from the same ghosts. So, he opened himself to her, and allowed himself to get to know her, become friendly. He had no regrets. Sam already saw her as a sister, he tried to see her that way, but he couldn’t help but think there was a little more between them than siblings.

They were in the mountains of Colorado hunting something that was killing the local hunters in the woods. Since they were at the top of a mountain, rather than getting a cheap roadside motel, Hermione insisted they rent a cabin. Turns out one cabin was cheaper than two rooms at the motel anyway. 

Sam was off talking to the local law enforcement, and Dean and Hermione were combing the woods for any sign of monsters. 

The sky was getting darker as the day wore on as clouds rolled in, and Dean inhaled the moist air. A storm was coming through, he could feel it. He smiled to himself. He loved a good storm. It had been a while since he had experienced a good thunderstorm. When they rolled through Kansas, it just wasn’t the same, since they lived underground now. 

“I think a storm is coming in,” Hermione spoke up from beside him. 

He looked down at her. “I know. Isn’t it great?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not. I absolutely abhor storms.”

Dean frowned at her. “Really?”

“Really. So, let’s just get back to our cabin so I can crawl into bed and hide under the covers like the dignified witch I am.”

They walked back to the cabin in silence, Dean deep in thought at what Hermione had just revealed to him. He was so used to seeing her strong and fearless as they fought against the monsters and demons Chuck had been throwing at them. He knew about the flinching at loud noises, he didn’t know that it had a whole other level of fear. 

They reached the cabin as the thunder began rumbling in the distance. Hermione rushed to the door and turned the handle, but was met with resistance. 

“Can you open the door, please?” she said, stepping back, folding her arms across her chest, curling in on herself. 

“I thought you had the key?” he said, frowning. 

She shook her head. “You don’t have it?”

He sighed. “Sam must have it. Can’t you just magic it open?”

She shook her head. “You told me to leave my wand behind. So I did.”

“Since when do you listen to me?”

She sighed, and turned back to the door. 

He frowned. He kept fucking things up whenever he talked to her. 

A loud clap of thunder rang through the woods, the storm moving closer. He watched Hermione visibly jump, and bring her hands to her ears, her shoulders trembling. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she must be crying. 

He stepped closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, and stared at him, her eyes wide and tear filled. And recognizing a look he had seen so many times in the mirror, he took the few steps to close the gap between them, and pulled her into his arms, pulling her against his chest. 

She clung to him, and as another clap of thunder sounded, he wrapped her up tighter in his arms, bringing a hand up to soothingly run it through her hair. Murmuring comforting words to her. 

As he felt her relax in his arms, he felt something click into place. And he knew there was no coming back from this point. He was lost to her.


End file.
